The present invention relates to garments, particularly those that can be worn as women's undergarments or as day wear. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved seamless upper body garment of unitary construction.
No matter how slender a woman is or how much exercise a woman does, girdles and bras can create visible back lines and bulging. A wide variety of girdles and bras have been available for hundreds of years, all sacrificing a smooth, lineless back for full support in the front. In the past, full support could not be achieved without uncomfortable, unsightly back straps. Prior undergarments resulted in visible lines from supporting members such as bra straps and internal shelf bras, and from seams that formed the edges of bras and panties. In addition, prior undergarments caused a wearer's extra flesh to be forced into unsightly bulges.